1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object detecting device, a sensing device, and a mobile object device, and more specifically relates to the object detecting device which detects whether there is an object and detects a distance and the like to the object, the sensing device provided with the object detecting device, and the mobile object device provided with the object detecting device or the sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an optical scanning device which detects whether there is an object and detects a distance and the like to the object is actively developed (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-128112, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-063339, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-107984, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-069003).
However, in a conventional optical scanning device, it is difficult to improve resolution in a detection range in a sub-scanning direction while inhibiting the increase of detection data obtaining time and the decrease of a detection distance.